


War on Beasts

by Matlock_26th



Series: The Property: Adventures in Imaginary World [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, The Fourth Great Property of Imaginary City - An Original World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anthropomorphism, Alternate Universe - Human Forms, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Nice Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Alternate Universe - Spirit Channeling/Divination/Resurrection, Alternate Universe - Things are Just Plain Weird, Character v Character is a strong rivalry or hatred, Don't ask about the red baron, F/F, F/M, Fighting, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Original World, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post Dangan Ronpa v3, Really Straight-to-the-Point Names for Things, The Ocean Liners Defy Physics, The existential crises of finding out that there was a second world war have passed, but not always human, but only kind of, characters just can be, he just Vibes, i just can't control myself when there are so many characters i can add, i'm no good at writing 3d person omniscient, just thought i'd mention that, pure madness, some characters are kind of ooc, the existence of most of the characters is kind of wacky, tirpitz is just franziska with a gun, yes i do keep adding more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matlock_26th/pseuds/Matlock_26th
Summary: After the events of Danganronpa V3, Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, and Himiko Yumeno are using the talents they acquired to rebuild their life.  At least, they were.  With a clap of thunder, a strong gust of wind, and a wave of darkness, the trio is transported to a world locked in a battle between men and beast.  With the help of an old friend and several new ones, they end the fight and return home.—•—•—This story takes place in a world my sister and I have been working on since elementary school so several things will be confusing.  However, I will do my best to clear up as many of these mysteries as possible.  If you decide to read and feel lost, just know, only two people really know the world well so you aren't alone.  If you decide to keep reading and after a while things are still confusing, please tell me and I will work on clearing things up.
Relationships: Achroma | Colress v Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth, Adventure Core & Space Core & Fact Core & Wheatley, Adventure Core/Fact Core, Albatros & Fokker & The Red Baron, Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey/Karuma Mei | Franziska von Karma, Burgerpants & Kim Seokjin, Cake Core & Curiosity Core & Anger Core & Morality Core, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Everyone v The Villains, GLaDOS & Toxin & Science & Defect, GLaDOS v The Crow, Gimli Glider | C-GAUN & RMS Olympic, HMHS Britannic & Choco, HMHS Britannic & Choco & Sparky & Underfell Mettaton, HMHS Britannic v RMS Titanic, Hackbug & Yuki & Josh & Emma & Zane, Harry Potter & Luke Skywalker & Percy Jackson, Hiroko & Charlie & Sakura & Akira, Hiroko/Charlie, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jeremy Fitzgerald & Creepy Mall Lady | Lily & Projector Girl | Valentina & The Barbie & The Crow, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Karuma Mei | Franziska von Karma & Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon/Creepy Mall Lady | Lily (One-Sided), Kim Seokjon & Kim Namjoon v Creepy Mall Lady | Lily, Lancer & Original Character, Matlock the 1st & Matlock the 5th, Mitsurugi Reigi | Miles Edgeworth & Lancer & Longtail, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth & Mitsurugi Shin | Gregory Edgeworth, Mitsurugi Shin | Gregory Edgeworth & Shadow & Arnie & Arnold & Azarus, Oma Kokichi v RMS Titanic & RMS Olympic, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, RMS Olympic & HMHS Britannic, RMS Olympic & RMS Titanic, RMS Titanic & 4-0-1, Sakura & Akira, Sakura & Akira & The Killing Machines & Ginger's Kittens, Scourge (Warriors) & Kludd (Gaurdians of Ga'Hoole), Scratchy | Scratch Cat & Hackbug, Sparky & Hackbug, Tabbles #1 & Tabbles #2, Tabbles #1 & Tabbles #2 & Cobbler, Tabbles #1 & Tabbles #2 & Matlock the 26th, The Mature Adults, The Prosecuties, The Tabbleses & Everyone, Toxin & Science & Defect, Toxin & Science & Defect v The Crow, Underfell Mettaton & Choco, Wheatley v The Killing Machines
Series: The Property: Adventures in Imaginary World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845340
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. A Cry from Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimnoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnoodles/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio passed out and Destiny pulled them through her twisted doors...

Outside, the stormed raged, inside, things were cozy. Maki, Himiko, and Shuichi sat in their apartment, drinking green tea and talking about the roaring winds and lashing droplets. With no sign of their families or anyone looking for them, the trio decided to stay together and hone the skills the placebo effect had given them for Danganronpa. Of course, Maki was starting to debate to morals of her knowledge. Himiko tried stifled a yawn but failed. "I'm really tired. It's not even that late, I'm just worn out." She mumbled. 

"Me, too." Shuichi said. "I can't believe I ever _liked_ that horrid game." He said, changing the topic. 

"Yeah, that's totally different from you now." Himiko said. Maki stayed silent but was clearly listening, so the other two didn't really care. "I'm really glad you aren't like that anymore, you'd be really scary if you were!" 

"Agreed." Shuichi said with a shiver. "Honestly, I want to go to my past self and slap some sense into him." 

"Yeah." Himiko said with a yawn. "I think I'll go to bed now." She stood up and left the kitchen to get ready and go to sleep. 

"We should do that too." Shuichi said before finishing his tea and standing up. Maki nodded and the two of them left the room together in silence. Maki didn't talk much anymore, she was still processing the fact that she'd been manipulated into love, not that it had been a bad thing. And not just that, she was trying to decide if there was a way to use her skills for good. Maybe she could be bodyguard, she'd thought once, though quickly realized that her skills as an assassin were better suited for hiding than standing in the open. As she mulled over these things again, Shuichi thought about the past. Could he have saved anyone? Could he have stopped Team Danganronpa without having to sacrifice people. Not even Tsumugi deserved to die. But there silent thoughts were short lived as a gust of wind blew open every window in the apartment along with an ear-splitting clap of thunder. The trio passed out and Destiny pulled them through her twisted doors. 

—•—

Trio woke up to find dew covered grass against their faces and clothes and the clean morning suning hitting them with gentle heat. Summer. Last any of them could remember, it was early spring so the warm summer sun dancing across their skin was strange, to put it lightly. "Where are we?" Himiko said, looking around in a panic. 

"It's... a forest?" Shuichi answered, just as confused. 

"Well, no _shit_ , Sherlock." Maki siad, standing up. "Wherever we are, there has to be civilization somewhere close. Let's go find it." 

"Huh?" Himiko stared at Maki in confusion. "How do you know there's other people?" 

"I can hear running water. Where there's water, there's life, and I'm sure we aren't the only humans here." She explained. "At the very least, we'll find a good place to camp. Now let's get moving." Shuichi and Himiko got up as well, Shuichi was surprised that he wasn't sore despite seeming to haven slept on grass for a whole season. They followed Maki towards the sound of water and as they walked, Maki realized that she had a pocket knife clipped to her skirt's waistband. She didn't remember even owning it but decided not to question it, there were stranger things going on, after all. The walk wasn't a particularly long one, being somewhere between 15 and 20 minutes. And the source of the water was quite satisfying. The trio stood at the base of a cliff, a waterfall nearby cascaded down into small pond filled with fish baring silver scales and lined with reeds like cattails and other lovely green water plants that none of them could identify. They didn't see it, but two figures were approaching. One from the cliff top, one from behind. One friendly, one hostile. The beast sprung from its hiding spot in the bushes and Maki barely managed to notice and avoid it in time. 

"Scatter!" Shuichi yelled and the three split up in the clearing. Maki pulled out the pocket knife and opened it before charging at the large matted brown creature before her. It's six eyes were a solid red and it had three gnarly rows of teeth in its hideous mouth, jutting from its tar black gums like stalagmites and stalactites. It had four thick legs, each with four large black claws. It was tailless with a mangled stub where its tail once was. It swung at her with a grizzly paw accompanied by a thunder-like roar. Maki managed to dodge, but barely, and stabbed the knife into the creature's neck. It roared again, this time with a pained hiss mixed in, but it kept fighting. With a tug, Maki managed to recover the knife and went in for another hit before the creature's ugly paw knocked her backward. "Maki!" She heard Shuichi yell ad she laid there in a daze, the world spinning slightly, but she managed to recover in time to avoid another strike. She got to her feet, wobbly for a moment before she managed to recover her balance. The creature tried to bit her and she darted out of the way. Her knife was under its foot so it would impossible to recover for now. She set off across the clearing at a sprint, luring the creature off of the knife. 

"Shuichi!" She yelled. "Get the knife and attack it!" With a nod, Shuichi rushed forwards and picked up the knife. Maki lead the creature back towards Shuichi and he plunged the blade into the creature's side and pulled it down, opening a wound and revealing deep red, almost black, blood. The beast wailed in pain before whipping around and trying to bite Shuichi. He ducked and barely avoided it. He then stabbed the knife up into the creature's head, the blade going through its jaw and piercing its tar-like tongue. It thrashed about and forced Shuichi to retreat without the knife to avoid being squashed like a piece of clay. 

"I'm not sure I can fight that since knowing the truth about our talents seems to have weakened my magic." Himiko said. As she did, the second figure arrived, a friendly face, though the group didn't notice. The reached into a bag at their side and tossed down the contents. Dice rained down and surrounded the beast, the trio noticed that they were all d20s, each with the same roll: natural 20. "Dice?" Himiko sounded just as confused as she was. The creature lunged at her and she screamed, but it never hit her. A wave of lavender light appeared in the sky where the beast was and kept it back. At the same time, the same lavender light burned in a thin sheet inside the circle of dice. 

"Ah, look!" Shuichi said, pointing up. The trio all looked to see a shadowy figure with a lavender shine hurdling down at them from the sky above, clearly having jumped from the cliff. _"Did they come from the cliff?"_ Shuichi wondered. _"That's around 91 meters above us, they'll get hurt!"_ But the expected death didn't happen. No, the only death would be the screaming, howling creature. With two swift consecutive strokes, boosted by the figure's fall and rotation, the beast's disgusting head came off in a gruesome display of fleshy organs and sick, deep ruby blood. The creatures throat and esophagus were now filled with blood and the two pieces of the beast allowed the trio a glimpse inside its sick head and gnarled body. Blood flowed in rivers rather than the streams from before, staining the grass and nearby water crimson. But the trio weren't looking at the carnage, they were looking at their savior. Standing in the center of the ring of dice one arm still outstretched from the strike, both hands grasping beautiful daggers that could only be described as works of art. A dark tattered cape swirled around the figure, blown by a breeze that seemed to have appeared just to enhance the dramatic moment. They wore a matching military-esque hat that cast shade over their face. 

"Kokichi?!" The trio said in almost perfect unison. He was surrounded by a lavender sheen that shattered like glass and fell to the ground, disappearing and bringing the creature's blood with it, leaving the hero's clothes their usual pristine white. He collapsed forwards, dropping the daggers, and Shuichi sprinted to catch him. 

"That was a good roll, huh, Saihara-chan?" He muttered before passing out in Shuichi's arms. 

—•—

"Don't get it." Maki said. "This whole situation is impossible. Kokichi falling from that great a height and not being damaged, that _beast_ , Kokichi being _alive_." She sighed and looked back at the dagger in her hand. "And I wonder where he got these..." Said daggers were a beautiful combination of silver and amethyst. They had blades that seemed to be made of amethyst but were likely something else with a similar appearance. The actual edge of the blades were silver and incredibly sharp, likely having diamond mixed in, as modern blades often did. They hilts were silver and carved with swirls and the DICE logo, soft dark purple silk-satin was wrapped around the handles to make holding them much nicer. At the very end of the hilts were dice made of amethyst. Said dice were the common d6 and the dips in the sides were painted silver of perhapse lined with silverleaf. 

"It's like he's trying to hunt vampires." Himiko said. 

"I'm still confused about how he trapped that creature with dice, landed perfectly, and _survived_." Shuichi said. "It was like magic, but that's impossible, no offense, Himiko." 

"It _was_ magic." Kokichi said and the group looked over and where they had leaned him against a tree. He was awake now but looked incredibly weak and tired, not like how he'd looked when he decapitated the beast earlier. And he felt just as tired as he looked. "Specifically, 'Imaginary Magic' is what it's called. Supposedly anyone can use it but not everyone knows how so that equality doesn't seem to exist like it should." 

"'Imaginary Magic'?" Maki repeated, sounding more annoyed than confused. "That's such a stupid name. If you're going to lie, at least call it something better. 'Imaginary Magic' sounds like a name an elementary schooler would come up with." 

"It's the truth!" Kokichi said, exasperated. "It _sounds_ fake but I swear I'm not lying!" 

"That's not possible!" Maki shot back. "You're just some _imposter_ anyway! The real Oma Kokichi is _dead_!" 

"That hurts, Maki." Kokichi said, tears welling up. "I can't even tell what hurt more, your words or you shooting me with a crossbow bolt. And I even bothered to _save you_ , Miss Killer!" He cried dramatically. 

"I already told you, Oma Kokichi is dead!" 

"I'm right here!" He shot back. " _In_. _The_. _Flesh_!" Shuichi really wished they'd stop fighting but Maki had a point, Kokichi _was_ dead. 

"You're outfit is even different!" Maki pointed out aggressively. "Oma doesn't have an armband _or_ a symbol on the back of his outfit! Not to mention, only the picture in the Monopad had him in a cape and military cap!" 

"People change clothes!" Kokichi argued. "I was resurrected!" 

"That's _impossible_." Shuichi cut in. 

Kokichi looked distraught and started weeping thick crocodile tears. "Even Shumai's suspicious of me!" He wailed in a very overthetop way. "I thought you _loved_ me!" 

Shuichi face became a rose pink and he spluttered, flustered. "'L-love'? W-what are you t-talking about?" He hid his face in his hands, making him unable to see Kokichi's evil grin. 

"Hey, don't be mean to Shuichi!" Himiko said, crossing her arms. "He didn't do anything wrong!" 

"He doubted me." Kokichi said, looking upset. "My _dear_ Shumai doubts me." 

"Only because resurrection is impossible!" Shuichi attempted to explain, still quite flustered by Kokichi's comments. 

Kokichi's face became serious, showing no emotion but truth as he looked at the trio. "You _do_ know where you are, right?" The group looked at each other, each one just as confused as the others. Kokichi sighed before explaining. "This is _Imaginary World_. It doesn't follow the rules of reality. Things like magic, ghosts, and resurrection are all very real here. It's a world created by children in order to achieve to impossible and has only grown since. Or so it would seem. There's still a lot that I don't know, that's just what I've picked up from the Property Yearbooks and asking around." He explained. "I'm still new here, after all." 

"If you were revived, does that mean the others were too?" Himiko asked hopefully. Kokichi didn't respond, he just made a somewhat sad face, which got the message across perfectly. _No_. No one else from Danganronpa 53 had been resurrected, just Kokichi. "Oh..." Himiko said, sounding a bit more than a little disappointed, clearly wanting to see Tenko and Angie again. 

"You want to see Tenko and Angie right?" Kokichi said. "And I'm sure Shuichi wants to see Kaede, and Maki, Kaito. Well, I'll tell you something." Kokichi said. "They're all okay in the afterlife. I saw them while I was there but most of them didn't want to talk to me. Only Gonta and Kaede said 'hi' and I think Kaede was just doing it to be polite." 

"You don't exactly have a good reputation." Maki pointed out. 

"And I don't need one." Kokochi said with a smile. Of course, his energy was all a lie, he was still exhausted, having spent all his energy on his attack in an attempt to make his entrance cool. He had been warned constantly about conserving energy and not using too much Imaginary Magic. Of course, he didn't listen to the warnings and was now severely regretting it. He stood up and took the recently cleaned dice and daggers from Maki and put them away in their pouch and sheaths respectively. "Now, let's get moving, Imaginary City's a ways away so we should hurry." The group all got up and the trio followed kokichi. 

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Maki said skeptically. 

"Aw, do you not trust me?" Kokichi said slyly. "You can lead us there if you think you can navigate better than I can." 

"Fine, just be quiet." The group silently walked the forest and Shuichi and Maki were both surprised that Kokichi actually did what Maki asked. 

_"He seems so much more_ mature _."_ Shuichi thought. _"He's still clearly childish, but still..."_ Maybe it was because Kokichi was walking briskly with his head held high, his strides filled with purpose. Maybe it was because he had daggers sheathed at his sides. Maybe the cape made him seem more professional. Whatever the reason, he was clearly different from what the group remembered. 

"When did you become so good at fighting?" Maki asked. 

"When did _you_ become so bad at it? Aren't you a professional murderer?" Kokichi shot back. Maki growled but didn't respond and the group continued their silent trek through the chocolate and emerald colored trees and shrubbery. Birds chirped and sang from trees and a few butterflies and other insects flew past. 

_"Gonta would've loved this place."_ Kokichi thought, his face slipping into its serious state but only for a moment. Now was no time to cry over things. He continued to lead the group, checking his phone constantly to make sure he was going the right way. Although it felt like only a matter of time until the got to the city, the sun was already high in the sky. "Here we are." Kokichi said. 

"Yay, civilization!" Himiko cheered, running forwards. Kokichi tried to stop her but failed and she ran straight into an invisible barrier. 

"Imaginary city is usually open for all but we're trying to keep everyone safe so only specific people can go into the city." He pulled out a keycard that looked kind of like a driver's license but clearly wasn't one, and held it up to the barrier. "You guys go first." He said as a doorway opened just big enough for Kokichi to pass through. Himiko entered no problem but Shuichi and Maki had to duck. Kokichi followed and the doorway closed. "Anyone can leave, though, so don't lean against the barrier." 

"Who are the people that can enter the city?" Shuichi asked. 

"The police, the press, and the Seven Great Properties of Imaginary City." Kokichi explained. "We were all given these cards that opened portals through the barrier. I think city council _would_ have the cards too, but they're the ones keeping the barrier up." 

"What are the Seven Great Properties of Imaginary City?" Himiko asked, stumbling over the long title. 

"You can just call them the Seven Great Properties or the Great Properties. I don't know all that much but it sounds like there's a group of people who decide the top seven houses in Imaginary City. Where we're going is the fourth one, but we just call it The Property." Kokichi explained. He led the group to a monorail station and they boarded, Kokichi being the one who paid the fees. The ride wasn't that long but it was relaxing. The group sat down and Himiko let out a sigh of relief as she got off her feet. The walk had been a tiresome one and they didn't take to many breaks along the way, for fear of being attacked. Kokichi at down next to Shuichi, and Maki next to Himiko. With a quiet sigh and a subtle smile, Kokichi rested his head on Shuichi's shoulder. As if by instinct, Shuichi relaxed. Maki rolled her eyes at them, easily noticing what Shuichi didn't— the two's clear interest in one another. Himiko started talking quietly to Maki, being mindful of everyone around, though there weren't many other people while Shuichi looked out the window. The city was filled with skyscrapers but also with smaller buildings. As the monorail moved along, Shuichi caught a glimpse of a large glass building that narrowed at the top. 

"What's that?" He asked Kokichi. 

"Technology World." Kokichi said. "They make machines and stuff." Shuichi watched the glass building for a while before in vanished from sight. Out the other side of the monorail, Shuichi could see a nearby harbor, granted, it was actually several blocks away, but the monorail made it possible to see. There were several boats, most were parked but there was one out on the water sailing around. Said boat was a pirate ship and stood out next to the more modern boats. The monorail looped around the city, passing other buildings including a small restaurant that Shuichi could barely tell was called 'Burrito Bell', a Starbucks that felt like it was drawing him to it, and a distant (but very flashy) set of buildings that looked like some kind of resort. The monorail pulled up to the group's stop and Kokichi hopped up. "We're almost there, come on!" He said cheerily. Himiko got to her feet, even though she really wanted to rest some more, and followed the others off of the monorail and onto the platform. They took the elevator down because Kokichi "couldn't slide down the railing because he'd get in trouble." The moment the elevator doors opened, Kokichi skipped out, now full of energy physically. He was still worn out but he didn't really care. He lead them down a few streets and through a few alleyways until they came to another larger street. In the distance, a massive oak tree had grown into the sky, around five stories tall, it seemed. Another building sitting at around four stories was also in the distance, attached to an identical building with a slightly different color scheme. The group walked past two houses that seemed to share one plot of land. "That's the Tabbleses and Matlocks' houses." Kokichi said. "They've got a shared soccer field if any of you guys feel like having your asses enihlated at soccer. I've been told they're really good but I haven't seen them play so you might _actually_ have a bit of a chance." They stopped in front of what was likely 'The Fourth Great Property of Imaginary City' and aside from Kokichi, the group all wondered what the hell the third, second, and first great properties were like because what they were looking at was like nothing they'd ever seen before. 

First, it was _massive_ with a massive lake in the center, four houses (though two were connected), one of which was the massive tree, a coliseum, two buildings that were similar in appearance— through the glass roof on one, the group could see what looked to be a large bird-shaped kite so that one was likely a museum, and through the glass doors of the other there were shelves upon shelves of books— clearly a library, a garden, and a few other structures. "Well, this is The Property." Kokichi said. "How do you like it?" 

"It's... a lot." Maki said. 

"Well, buckle up, bitch, because it gets worse."


	2. A Big Ship in a Disproportionately Small Lake and Other Madness pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange sight was suddenly before the group...

"Kokichi!" Someone yelled. "Welcome back!" A strange sight was suddenly before the group— a square dog skeleton that somehow moved and spoke. In fact, it spoke perfect English and even had a British accent. 

_"He's speaking English? Of course that itself is confusing, but why can I understand him?"_ Himiko wondered, not knowing a lick of English. 

"I see you've brought along some friends." He turned to the trio. "Hello, my name's Grim. As you can see, I'm a skeleton dog. From Minecraft." 

"That doesn't clear anything up." Maki pointed out. 

"Sorry." Grim said awkwardly. "Anyways, who might you three be?" The group introduced themselves, and the dog nodded thoughtfully before continuing, "Well, welcome to the Property." As Grim spoke, Kokichi walked away and over to the lake. He picked up a rock and chucked it into the lake with all his might, creating a splash that got the rest of the group's attention. 

"Hey, bitch!" Kokichi yelled at the lake. "Get out here or I'll scratch your paint!" A glowing blue fox-like creature about the size of a Great Dane, something which the rest of the group quickly realized was a Vaporeon, popped out of the water. 

"What was the rock for?" he asked, startling the group since, like Grim, he could speak perfect English, though his accent was American. 

"Get the cruise ship." Kokichi said, his face becoming slightly devilish. The Vaporeon met Kokichi's gaze with a serious, unblinking stare, and then he smiled and gave a single resolute nod.

"One ocean liner, coming right up!" He dove back into the lake and in a few moments, two thin masts rose from the water, connected by cables and adorned by a pair of flags. Those were followed by four black-tipped smokestacks, three of which somehow emitted smoke, and then a sleek black-and-white hull came after that. Water cascaded off the ship like mountain waterfalls as it rose higher and higher until it towered above them, sending waves to lap at the shore by their feet. The group stared in awe at the sight before them, amazed that this ship could simply rise out of the water like that. Then their attention was captured by the ship's name in particular, because painted in big yellow letters was the word _Titanic_. 

"Stop being such a show-off you fucking attention hog!" A woman yelled from across the lake in an Irish accent. 

"Watch your language, Britannic!" Came a different, way louder, yell. Kokichi stood, hands on his hips like a sassy teenage girl, staring up at the ship. 

"That's a really big ship!" Himiko said. "It's so tall!" 

"Wow, you are not ready to hear about trees." Kokichi said sarcastically. At about the same time, a voice from the ship spoke. 

"I am _female_ as all ships are!" It said in a woman's voice, also with an Irish accent. "Now, who needed me?" 

"Uh, me!" Kokichi said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. An annoyed sigh came from the direction of the ship and it started to slowly sink back into the lake. "Hey! I'm trying to introduce you to people!" Kokichi yelled in an attempt to stop the ship. For a moment, it seemed like this wouldn't work, but it did. Not long before the ship's deck would be under water, it stopped and rose back up a little. 

"Are _those_ the people you want to introduce me to?" The voice asked. "Because if they're friends with _you_ I'm not sure I'd _want_ to meet them." 

"I'm absolutely _not_ his friend." Maki said. "None of us are, he's just an annoying acquaintance."

"I see..." The voice said, sounding very suspicious of the group. "I am the ocean liner RMS Titanic, at your service." It then said in a British accent that was very different from the accent it had before, though it was clearly still the same voice speaking. 

"'Ocean liner'?" Himiko repeated, trying to understand how a ship could speak. Maki and Shuichi were clearly more suspicious, with neither one believing that it was really the ship speaking. 

"Who are you _really_?" Maki asked the voice. 

"What do you mean 'who am I really'?" the voice said, sounding extremely offended. 

"Ships can't speak, it's clear that you are someone _on_ the ship." Despite being an inanimate object, the group could practically _see_ the ship making a highly offended face in response to Maki. "So, who are you _really_?" 

"I already _told you_. I'm the Unsinkable Ocean Liner, RMS Titanic!" 

"Yeah," Kokichi said dryly, "'unsinkable'." 

"Oh, shut up!" The voice snapped. Kokichi, of course, didn't shut up, but rather, started laughing. "What are you laughing at?" 

"You." Kokichi managed in between laughs. "You're just _so_ damn _ignorant_!" He said, no longer laughing, his voice now slightly demented. "You still _insist_ on calling yourself 'unsinkable' when _everyone_ knows that you sunk on your _maiden voyage_! It's so incredibly laughable! You just _never learn_ do you, Miss _Cruise Ship_?" His face now reflected his voice, if not _more_ demented. His smile crept up his face in an unnatural way and his eyes gleamed with malice. After he spoke, the ship, 'Titanic', started to speak but quickly stopped and the group was sure they could feel a smugness radiating from her. Suddenly, someone else appeared, she was tall and intimidating in a strange bright blue, white, and black striped coat. Her hair was straight and relatively short, falling just a little below her chin. It was also three colors: black, white, and a slightly orangish red, all in clearly defined sections. Kokichi now looked terrified, and rightfully so. The woman had grabbed him by his scarf and lifted him into the air to be mostly even with her and, because she was so much taller than him, it was extremely uncomfortable. Kokichi was sure he was going to die, but he did his best to calm himself and mask his terror, though it was too late, the woman had already seen it. 

" _Shut up_." She ordered in an Irish accent similar to Titanic's. "You have no right to talk to my sister like that. _N_ _o one_ has the right to talk to my sister like that!" It was clear that she was pissed at Kokichi and forcing herself to _not_ kill him instantly. Or at least, pummel him until he was knocked out cold. 

"Uh, hey, Olympic, I _know_ Kokichi's like, kind of a dick, but I put a lot of effort into taking him out of the afterlife and would appreciate it if you wouldn't put him back _into_ the afterlife." A girl around Kokichi's age and height walked over, her hair was long and a dark blond, clearly in need of a trim. She wore a casual outfit consisting of red sweatpants and a green t-shirt with a t-rex sitting in a rowboat on it with the words 'row, row, your oh, right...', clearly depicting her utter lack of style. Or, at least, her lack of care about what she looked like, although it _was_ a little comforting, as she was completely and utterly _normal_. The woman dropped Kokichi with a grumble but kept glaring at him. 

"You're lucky _I'm_ the one who came over here and not 4-0-1." She snapped. 

"Ooh, you _know_ you almost escaped death when a _war veteran_ says 4-0-1's scary." The girl said. 

"A war veteran?" Maki repeated, confused as to what war that could be. After all, she couldn't think of any recent war that Ireland _or_ Northern Ireland was in. 

"Sorry, I should introduce myself." The woman said. "I am the ocean liner RMS Olympic, at your service." Like Titanic's introduction, she too spoke in a fake British accent. 

"Wow," Kokichi said, "you sound _just like_ that _bitch_ over there." 

The woman, 'Olympic', whipped around to face Kokichi with a terrifying glare. "Do you _want_ to die?" 

"That's supposed to be Maki's line, not yours!" Kokichi said. 

"You have _my_ permission to kill him." Maki said. 

"Nobody's killing anyone!" The girl said, standing between Olympic and Kokichi. "Olympic, Maki, if you really want to fight Kokichi, take it to the Battle Arena. We're trying to work together, I can't have us actually _hurting_ one another!" Maki was a little surprised that the girl knew her name but figured it was probably because Kokichi had mentioned it a few seconds ago. 

"Good idea." Olympic said. "You, Maki, I believe you're the one Amelia was talking about, come with me. You too, brat." She than added, addressing Kokichi. 

"Hey, you can't let _both_ of them fight me! That's two versus one, it's totally unfair!" Kokichi said, crocodile tears welling up in his eyes. The girl, Amelia, sighed and then turned to Shuichi. 

"I have a lot to deal with thanks to The Villains so can I ask you to fight alongside Kokichi?" 

"Me?" Shuichi asked, startled by the request. 

"Yes, _you_ , Shuichi." She said, startling Shuichi a little because no one had said his name while the girl was around. "You and Kokichi are together so you should fight along said him." She them smiled brightly. "The power of love always wins, after all!" 

"'Together', 'love'? I think you have the wrong idea!" Shuichi said, blushing awkwardly. 

"As a bisexual, I know gay when I see it." She said, crossing her arms with a huff. 

"I'm telling you—" 

"Will you fight with him or not?" She interrupted. 

"I guess I could but—" 

"Great, then you can go do that." 

"But I can't fight!" Shuichi finished, exasperated. 

Amelia crossed her arms. "You're pre-game self doesn't seem to think so." She spoke quietly, as if to make sure Kokichi didn't hear. Probably because that was _exactly_ what she was doing. "Now, _go_." She said at a normal volume and then pushed Shuichi over to Olympic before hurrying off towards the garden, a strange place to go to fix something villains had done, but the group didn't really question it, they just followed Olympic and Kokichi over to the colosseum, or 'the Battle Arena' as Amelia had called it. It was large and circular, maybe slightly oblong, but if it was, barely, and made out of smooth stone. There were large wooden double doors leading in, the insides of which were lined with metal and the doors had dramatic handles on the outside and less so on the inside. Whether the metal was for function or aesthetics, the group couldn't really tell. Not even Kokichi and Olympic really knew. The inside of the Battle Arena contained a large arena in the middle surrounded by raised up seats that were safely out of reach of most weapons, Shuichi wondered what would happen if someone were to use a long ranged weapon, but nobody else really thought about it. Unlike the smooth outside of the Battle Arena, the arena's walls had a few pegs and dents to allow for climbing, at first glance, it seemed like audience safety wasn't a priority. In actuality, an invisible barrier made of Imaginary Magic would be put up if there was an audience, protecting said audience from attacks, though objects could apparently pass into the arena as Olympic had once _kindly_ demonstrated with a Capri-Sun. But that's a story for another time. 

The floor of the arena was dirt but the stands and the path and stairs leading up to them were wood. Next to the stairs that lead to the stands were slightly thinner stairs that lead down into the abyss. They actually lead to a different room but, because the lights were off, it looked like an abyss to the group. Olympic lead them through the archway and into the arena, though Himiko went up to the stands. Said stands were filled with _tons_ of seats similar to what you'd find in a theater, only not as dirty and without cup holders. They had dark red cushions and were higher up towards the back of the stands to allow people to actually see into the arena. Himiko took a seat in the front row when she noticed a somewhat small room opposite the door: the announcer's box. She got up and moved to it, not wanting to pass up the opportunity to sit in an announcer's box. Inside were more dark red chairs, though the seats on these were always down unlike the chairs in the stands, and could be moved around. There was a thin desk along the outside wall right under a large window that looked out into the arena. On the desk were the microphones used for announcing. Himiko pulled up a chair and leaned against the desk, looking down at her friends, Kokichi, and the stranger, in the arena below. As Himiko found her seat, Olympic started talking. 

"I'm sure you all saw the staircase that leads below the arena, that's the Pillow Room, named for its unnecessary amount of pillows. There are armour and weapon stands there that you can supposedly teleport up here, though I don't know how to do that. Because of that, we'll be going down there to get our equipment. As we do so, I will explain the rules as well as how the Battle Arena works, to the best of my ability. I would like to have some sort of terrain other than dirt but I'm not sure how to do that either, so I hope you don't mind the arena as it is now. And if you don't like, don't cry or complain because it's what your getting. Now, follow me." She lead the group back out of the arena, which Kokichi complained about, but was shut up by a glare from Olympic. "I will start with telling you about the Battle Arena. In here, everyone has 'hit points', I believe it is same number for everyone. 200, if I'm not mistaken. As you take hits, your hit points will be depleted, although fatal blows will cause instant death, no matter how many hit points you have left. All damage done to you, your armour, and your weapons will be instantly fixed after the battle and all blood, egg, dirt, or whatever other substance you get on you will go away, though the rotten egg smell _will_ linger if you are hit by a rotten egg. 

"Now is also a good time to mention that rotten eggs cause poison damage. Once you are out, you will be teleported into the stands. Since we won't have a seat to be teleported back to, we won't be teleported to anywhere specific. At least, I assume that's what happens. You might actually get teleported down here, but don't worry, you can always leave or watch the fight using those." She gestured to some monitors on one side of the room. "As for the rules of the fight, do not intentionally hit your teammate or use them as a shield, and once you are out, you cannot come back into the fight, and you cannot fight in the stands or leave the arena. Leaving will disqualify you and I cannot guarantee that your wounds will be healed since you will still technically be 'in' according to how the Battle Arena works, since I don't know how to mark someone as 'out'. Aside from that, it's a free-for-all. If you _do_ get disqualified and your wounds don't heal, we'll go over to the Tabbleses' and ask Cobbler to heal you." She finished her speech and quickly grabbed a dagger, which she hid under her coat. Of course, before doing so, she put on some leather armor.

Maki had on black gambeson and had grabbed two knives. Shuichi was wearing leather armor and had chosen a crossbow (which Kokichi responded to with a betrayed look) and a short sword. As for Kokichi, he had exchanged his cape for white gambeson with a custom added Mandarin-style collar and had also put on leather gloves and some thin leather armor that covered his thighs. Shuichi noticed that Olympic also had armor over her thighs, though hers was much thicker, implying that she wasn't that fast. Kokichi had also traded out his shoes for tall leather boots. But what Shuichi found strange about Kokichi's outfit that no one else really paid any mind to, was the fact that he had moved the purple silk armband to be _over_ the gambeson. 

The group headed back out of the Pillow Room and entered the arena once more, only to notice a few new additions to the audience. There were two women who looked similar to Olympic sitting on opposite sides of the Battle Arena from one another, one looked incredibly bitchy if not pissed off, and wore a british WWI nurse uniform. Sitting next to the other woman was a shorter woman with black, white, and regular _natural_ red hair in a fairly even balance across her hair, though she did seem to have more white than black or red. There was also a man with white hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a white jacket with red sleeves and pockets with a maple leaf on it, the group couldn't see the back of the jacket but it said 'Air Canada' in red text. And a woman with grey and white hair and wearing a pink sweater-vest sitting was sitting next to Himiko in the announcer's box. "There you guys are!" She said cheerily into the microphone. 

"Ah, looks like we can have a different terrain after all." Olympic said. She then repeated what she had said about leaving the arena to the grey and white haired woman who nodded in response. 

"Sounds cool." She said. "Right, but before we start, can we have our audience introduce themselves? Because if we do that now, we won't have to worry about it later." 

The woman in the nurse uniform instantly stood up. "I am the hospital ship HMHS Britannic, at your service." (I think you can guess what accent she used for the introduction.) She said 'hospital ship' bitterly, as if she didn't _want_ to be a hospital ship and then sat back down.

The woman with the _natural_ shade of red in her hair then stood up. "Hello, my name's 4-0-1." She said in an Irish accent. Before she could sit back down, the man waved at the group and introduced himself.

"You can call me Gimli. Some people call me Gimli Glider, though. I'm not going to confuse you with my registration number so that's it for me." He spoke in a Canadian accent, which was to be expected since he was wearing a jacket that said 'Air Canada' on it.

"And I'm Matlock the Fifth!" The woman in the announcer's box said cheerfully. "You guys already met Titanic, apparently, but that's her, just in her human form." Matlock the 5th pointed at the woman who hadn't introduced herself. "Well, now we can sta—" Just then, the door was yanked open with great force. 

"We've arrived, _bitches_!" Someone yelled in a very demonic voice. The group turned to see a few more people. There was a short child in a green and yellow striped sweater, which the group recognized as Chara from Undertale, another child around Chara's height in a matching outfit, except instead of being a person, he was a goat-like creature, that they recognized as Asriel. Behind those two was a teenage girl with dark blue hair, a headband with a silver Mazda logo on it, a silver Mazda necklace, silver diamond shaped eyes, a casual blue outfit, and roller skates that looked like dark blue Mazda 6s. On one side of her was a teenage boy with highlighter green hair in a gravity defying swoosh of a style, that words really can't describe well. He had bright green eyes with a pinkish-purple ring around his pupils, and wore a tank-top with a picture of Robbie Rotten from Lazytown on it, sweatpants in a somehow obnoxious black, and white vans with 'Damn Daniel' on the sides. He clearly like his outdated memes. On the girl in blue's other side, was a tall woman with very pale skin, bright yellow eyes, a lab coat with the Aperture Science logo on it, and white hair that faded to black at the tips. Next to _her_ was a girl with straight black hair in a style similar to the woman's, bright yellow eyes, and wearing a yellow silk scarf and a gothic lolita style dress. They each entered the stands, splitting up into little groups, the woman and the creepy girl together, and the other four were together. 

"Introduce yourselves..." Matlock the 5th said with a sigh. 

"I'm Asriel and this is Chara." Asriel said. 

"I can introduce myself!" Chara said, pouting comedically. "I'm Chara." 

"I'm Sapphire!" The girl in blue said, jumping to her feet. Next to her, highlight boy, hopped up too. 

"And I'm Hackbug, the one and only!" They sat back down after Matlock the 5th cleared her throat and motioned to the two other newcomers. 

"Hello... My name is Shadow." The creepy girl said, really amping up the creepiness. 

"And I am GLaDOS." The woman said. 

"Thank you." Matlock the 5th then chirped. "Now, let's get onto the fight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gambeson is actually really good armor and is great for movement, that's why Maki and Kokichi both chose it.


	3. The Interrupting Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two pairs each chose a side of the arena and Matlock the 5th's overly enthusiastic voice flooded the arena. "Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Fight!"

The arena suddenly changed from dirt to a smooth basalt with dips and crevices full of water, and floating platforms adorned with gems, some of which had water dripping from them. The walls changes to match and more places to grab onto appeared with all the pegs being replaced by crystals. There were a few ledges on the walls as well and some random crystal jutting up here and there on the floor. Maki and Shuichi both wondered how the audience could see past the platforms, unaware that Imaginary Magic made said platforms translucent when viewed from anywhere in the audience. The two pairs each chose a side of the arena and Matlock the 5th's overly enthusiastic voice flooded the arena. "Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Fight!" 

Kokichi made the first move, sprinting over to one of the platforms and jumping up onto it before climbing from platform to platform until he was at the highest one he could easily access, a strange strategy for someone who's only weapons were daggers. Unlike Kokichi, Olympic took a moment to evaluate the situation, likely because Shuichi wasn't moving. Maki, on the other hand, moved along the arena's wall toward Shuichi. Shakily, he loaded a bolt into the crossbow and pointed it at Maki, deciding to deal with Olympic later since she didn't seem like much of a threat. These, of course, were famous last thoughts. Olympic suddenly charged across the arena, expertly avoiding the crystals and puddles. Because she wasn't in heavy armor, she made very little noise, only her shoes against the stone. Because of this, Shuichi didn't notice her coming at him until she was in his peripheral vision, too close to allow for thinking. Shuichi ducked, dodging a punch from her right hand, only for Olympic to hit him with her left hand, square in the chest. He stumble backward, gasping for air and dropped his crossbow in the process. Maki swopped it and stole it before moving to allow Olympic to strike again. 

Kokichi, meanwhile, was quietly making his way back towards the action in an attempt to get Olympic from behind, only to be stopped by Maki, now armed with two knives and a crossbow, one of which Kokichi found more terrifying than the other. He tried to calm his nerves, reminding himself that he was wearing gambeson and was therefore more protected then last time. Not to mention, _these ones_ weren't poisoned. Despite this, he couldn't help but freeze up. He was fine with crossbows, but Maki holding a crossbow was different. It was _scary_. In the audience, Hackbug played Deja Vu on a bright red plastic kazoo as Maki raised the crossbow up and aimed at Kokichi. It was funny, but not comforting. Kokichi tightened his grip on his daggers and braced himself for the hit, unable to move. "You really like crossbows, huh, Miss Killer?" He managed to say, his voice shaking just as much as his hands were. 

"You aren't helping yourself by calling me that." Maki said. 

"As if you'd spare me anyway." Kokichi shot back. Speaking of 'shot' Maki fired the crossbow and the bolt lodged itself into Kokichi's left shoulder. He hissed in pain. "Is this what Kaito would want? Using someone's trauma against them to make them an easy target." He winced in pain, wishing he'd chosen a ticker gambeson. "Of course, you don't really care, do you? Because all you know is how to kill." He then let out a cry of pain as Maki fired another shot, this one hitting him directly in his chest, the gambeson and his sternum were the only things keeping the hit from being fatal. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain. But it wasn't just _that_ shot that hurt, the one in his shoulder did too, and combined, they felt like hell had manifested itself into a physical being and suckerpunced him with Wolverine claws. Maki knew what his weak spots likely were and ventured a little closer in order better to hit one. In an instant, a crossbow bolt lodged itself in his right arm, piercing through the center of the symbol on his arm band and sending a shock of pain through his body. It was the exact spot Kaito had shot him before. He shrieked, frozen from terror and pain, blood trickling from the wounds like streams of pink water but feeling like rivers pouring from his body, especially the wound on his arm. Even though he had been resurrected perfectly, his back and arm were extremely sensitive. 

Shuichi turned his attention away from Olympic, who he'd managed to defend himself against using the shortsword, when he heard Kokichi scream. Not caring about Olympic coming at him, he sheathed his sword, causing her to falter for a moment out of sheer confusion. Although it was merely a second, it was enough time for Shuichi to escape and climb up onto one of the floating platforms. He wasn't the most agile but he managed to make his way to where kokichi was, only to find him in a heap on the cold stone, three crossbow bolts embedded in him. Shuichi drew the sword and darted at Maki, striking her with a powerful blow to the side, although thanks to her armor, it didn't do all that much since she'd chosen a thicker gambeson than Kokichi. He attempted to strike again when he was suddenly grabbed from behind by Olympic. She was a lot stronger than he realized which was impressive considering she had knocked the wind out of him with her first punch alone. 

_"She truly is 'Old Reliable'."_ Matlock the 5th thought as she watched the fight. Shuichi tried to escape Olympic's grasp, only to fail miserably. With a few jabs and slashes of her knifes, Maki got Shuichi out, only to be hit multiple times in the back by something sharp. Crossbow bolts. They were a beautiful lavender color but were incredibly deadly, dealing poison _and_ piercing damage which each strike. 

"Crossbow bolts?" Olympic said, sounding shocked. "Where did those come from? And _poison damage_?" 

"Poisoned crossbow bolts?" Maki said, a realization suddenly hitting her. " _Kokichi_! This is your doing, isn't it?" 

" _Me_?" Kokichi said, innocently as he pulled himself to his knees. "Poisoned crossbow bolts are _your_ expertise." Maki growled before charging at him, only to fall into his trap. Despite the pain coursing through his body, Kokichi managed to retain his usual speed and agility and avoided the attack, tripping Maki instead, and causing her to fall off of the platform and onto a crystal. The fall caused great damage but it wasn't enough to get her out so she ran towards a platform that she could use to get herself back up to Olympic and Kokichi. She was about halfway up when she collapsed from poison damage and was officially out, joining Shuichi in the Pillow Room and leaving Olympic and Kokichi alone to finish the battle. "You may have one the last fight but I've had practice since then." Kokichi said, jumping to a different platform. He pulled the crossbow bolts out of him because, although you typically don't want to remove a weapon from the wound, the bolts were sending shockwaves of pain through him every time he moved, something that would only hinder him with his fighting style. He had to keep moving, Olympic was slow but strong so he couldn't go near her except to strike, and he couldn't stay still or else she'd hit him. 

As he darted from platform to platform, Olympic constructed her own plan. The crossbow had fallen to the arena floor and would take to much time to retrieve. Kokichi clearly had a trick up his sleeve that Olympic didn't know about, so turning her back to him could be detrimental. She had a feeling that Kokichi had smoke bombs but she also realized that after their first battle and his subsequent encounter with dazzle paint, he wouldn't risk using them. Olympic then decided to use the boy's speed against him. She chased after him, though not at her human form's top speed in order to preserve her energy. She managed to corner Kokichi on the highest platform in the arena and set her plan into motion. With no way to easily escape, Kokichi had to either fight or try and dart past Olympic. And, either way, Olympic could carry out her plan. Kokichi tried to use 'Revenge Shot' again but failed as he was completely drained from when he had attacked the beast earlier that day. He had figured out how to make barriers and had somehow learned how to make poisoned crossbow bolts, but he was still learning to balance his energy. Unable to attack from afar, Kokichi drew his daggers again and prepared to strike, but never did. He just stood, looking like he could strike at any moment without actually moving. 

_"He's trying to get me to lower my guard."_ Olympic realized. In response, she just kept her guard up but changed her posture to make it seem like it was down. Just as she predicted, Kokichi shot forward to attack only to be countered by Olympic. She drew the dagger she had with her and thrust it forward into Kokichi's stomach, his speed and the fact that he had lowered his _own_ guard by focusing too much no his attack made him unable to dodge. To be fair, he _did_ try at the last minute, but it was too late. Warm, pink blood flowed down onto Olympic's hand, something that she'd never get used to, and Kokichi froze from shock. He still had _some_ health so Olympic decided to swiftly end the battle and pulled the dagger from the wound, dealing more damage for a different reason, getting Kokichi out. The arena went back to normal and Olympic was teleported onto the ground, her skin and clothes no longer covered in strange colored blood and the few wounds she'd sustained now healed. Once more, she'd won against Kokichi, her second victory against him and he hadn't even been at the Property for a month. Maki and Shuichi came up out of the pillow room, Shuichi pulling a sulking Kokichi along behind him. "Good job."

"But we lost." Shuichi pointed out. 

"You aren't a fighter yet you willingly went against me. Not to mention that you managed to last for several minutes." Olympic said. "Ah, and Maki, you are a wonderful fighter, are you perhaps accustomed to fighting?" 

"You could say that." Maki said, running her hands through one of her pigtails awkwardly. 

"She's an _assassin_ , fighting and killing is _all_ she does." Kokichi chimed in. Maki glared at him but Kokichi just kept smiling. 

"Well, not really. That was just—" Maki started to explain when the door was suddenly opened with a cheery yell. 

"Hey, Kokichi!" Amelia skipped into the arena. "Crazy Boat wanted to talk to you. He's over at his pond." 

"Okay." Kokichi said, sounding slightly alarmed. 

"Ah, Maki, Shuichi, I need to ask you something so can you two stay here?" 

"Sure." Shuichi said. 

"Gladly." Maki sighed with relief as Kokichi left the battle arena. Once Kokichi was out of earshot, Amelia pulled out her phone and called someone. 

"Hey, Crazy Boat. I just sent Kokichi your way saying you wanted to talk to him so you'd better act like you wanted to talk to him and come up with something to talk about." 

" _Why're you sending him here?_ " 

"Because the tea was about to spilled and Kokichi isn't exactly ready for it." 

" _Makes since. But what's the tea?_ " Instead of responding, Amelia hung up and put her phone back in the bag she had over her shoulder. She then turned to the duo. 

"You heard what I said, right?" Amelia sounded very serious. "Don't tell him about Danganronpa. He doesn't need to know the truth. Lies aren't always bad, you know. Sometimes they're kind lies told to help others. Don't fuck things up for him." She then turned and left the Battle Arena without another word. 

"I don't know how to feel about her." Maki said. "She knows just a little _too much_ about us." 

"Yeah, no kidding." Shuichi said. "Not to mention she seems like the only normal person here. It's just _odd_." 

"And the way she appears at such convenient times. It's a little creepy, almost as if she's connected to some all-seeing force. Like some kind of narrator, but that's just crazy." Himiko, Titanic, and 4-0-1 had joined the group and Britannic stood several paces away at the bottom of the stairs only to be shoved aside by Sapphire. She yelled at Sapphire but the girl just ignored her, instead running over to Olympic with a big smile. 

"Congratulations!" She said happily. "That fight was super cool! Too bad it was so short. What was it, like, ten, fifteen minutes? Not that long." She then turned to the guests. "You guys did super well too! It really _was_ impressive that you managed to survive against Olympic for that long when you've got, like, _zero_ fighting abilities. No offense, by the way. Anyways, since you guys are new and Kokichi ditched you, I can take over with the tour of the Property. Where have you guys been so far? 

"Here." Shuichi answered, unhelpfully. 

"Ooo-kay. So nowhere. Got it. Right, who _are_ you guys? We introduced _ourselves_ but you guys didn't introduce _yourselves_." The group introduced themselves once again and Sapphire clasped her hand together excitedly. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys! As I said before, I'm Sapphire! I'm only _technically_ a Property member since my house is just outside of the Property boundaries but I still count, just like the Tabbleses, the Matlocks, Cobbler, Crazy Boat, GLaDOS, the Killing Machines, the Cores, and the Animatronics! Though Matlock the 1st's lab _does_ run under the Property. If you go to the very bottom of the lake you can even see into it through a window. That was all done with permission, of course, so don't worry about it. If you were even worrying about it, that is." She laughed awkwardly. "Well, let's get on with the tour, shall we?"


	4. A Big Ship in a Disproportionately Small Lake and Other Madness pt. 2

Sapphire lead the now Kokichi-less group out of the battle arena where they promptly ran into the Vaporeon from before. "This is Team Plasma Vaporeon." Sapphire said. 

"Hey." He said.

"He's a lifeguard and duck herder!" Sapphire said brightly, giving no explanation as to what she meant by either of those things, though the group could guess what she meant by lifeguard as it's a pretty set-in-stone thing. Of course it was still only a guess as they had yet to see the horrors that entailed. Of course, it was only a matter time until someone fell into the lake. Or rather, was pushed into the lake. On 'accident'. With an obnoxious (and convenient) splash, Team Plasma Vaporeon was sent sprinting towards the lake. 

"Watch this!" He called before diving into the water. The group waited and about 30 seconds later, someone was sent flying out of the lake. "Thank me later!" Team Plasma Vaporeon called before going underwater. 

"I wonder what Crazy Boat wanted..." Sapphire thought aloud before snapping back to tour guide mode. "Right, so we should totally introduce you to the guy who was just yeeted out of the lake." She lead them towards him where he was attempting to dry his glasses with his soaked shirt. "That's Wheatley." Sapphire said before they were even close enough for him to hear. "Hey Wheatley!" She yelled and he turned his head to look at her, though he could really only make out a blue blob because he glasses were still covered in water. 

"Hi, Sapphire." He said with a very british accent. "Do you have anything I can dry my glasses on? Rick pushed me into the lake and now they're all soaked. That's why I'm not wearing them. Because they're covered in water. Since Rick shoved me into the lake. And got them all wet." 

"Oh right, the poison. The poison for Kuzco. The poison chosen specially to kill Kuzco. Kuzco's poison." Sapphire said as she took and dried Wheatley's glasses, causing the group (Maki included) to laugh. Wheatley, did not laugh, he just took back his glasses with a confused look. 

"So, uh, thanks." He put the glasses back on and for the most part, the group could tell what he looked like, though his clothes were soaked and his hair no longer styled. He was short with round, but not heavy, features and had electric blue hair and eyes. His pupils were white rather than black and one of the lenses on his glasses was cracked. He had a fairly casual outfit with a wrinkled and fraying (but clean) lab coat with the Aperture Science logo on it. He too, appeared to be from Portal. "Uh, who are these guys?" Wheatley said after about a minute of either failing to notice or failing to comprehend the newcomers. Sapphire introduced them (kind of, Shuichi ended up taking over) and Wheatley held out his hand for them to shake. "I'm Wheatley." 

"We know." Maki said, deadpan. 

"You do?!" Wheatley looked unnecessarily shocked. "Oh my god, are you like psychic of something? That's so crazy, mate. So crazy." 

"Sapphire already told us. Plus, she yelled out your name as we were walking over." 

Wheatley's face dropped and he looked a little embarrassed. "Oh, right." 

"Hey, Sapphire, Wheatley, Kokichi's friends, I'm heading back out to the beach to greet the Allies and the Kriegsmarine." Someone said, causing to group to turn around. There was Kokichi and someone else who they hadn't seen before. He had wavy and messy teal hair with a few red roses in it and wore one of those classic pirate shirts with the flared sleeves a low cut v-neck. He had multiple accessories, mainly a necklace with green and blue plastic gems that was polished in such a way that it looked like it was expensive. He also had a few rings polished in the same manner. He wore teal and dark green victorian walking shoes (heel and all) but his pants stood out as they were just regular old baggy teal pants like you might find in the men's section of a KMart, but, you know, teal instead of black or grey. They were probably actually bought from a thrift store, but no one really knew and their owner didn't really remember.

"Didn't you just come back like, five minutes ago?" Wheatley pointed out. 

"Yeah, but the Allies and the Kriegsmarine." He turned to the Maki, Himiko, and Shuichi. "I'm Crazy Boat, by the way. My normal form's a boat. A _crazy boat_." He and Sapphire laughed at the joke but everyone else just groaned. "But seriously, it's kinda wacky. But that's besides the point. You guys wanna go pick the fleet up and get some coffee?" 

"Coffee sounds nice." Shuichi said. It was surprisingly easy to get Maki and Himiko on board with the idea and Sapphire and Wheatley instantly accepted. 

"Can I bring Frosty?" 

"Go for it, but don't tell her it's a date or she'll probably freeze you." Crazy Boat said, causing Wheatley to run off. He came back a few minutes later with a girl with hair that looked suspiciously like a glaceon's ice/gem and ribbon things. She had a white vest with a diamond pattern on it and fluff around the neck. She also had boots that went a bit above the ankle and were topped with fur. They had a blue to white gradient. She also had on denim shorts. 

"Hi, I'm Frosty the Glaceon. Just call me Frosty." She said. 

"Great, now let's get going!" Crazy Boat said cheerily. "We don't want to miss them. Sapphire, I'll leave it to you." In a blink of the eye, Sapphire had been replaced by a sparkly dark blue Mazda 6. Crazy Boat, Kokichi, Frosty, and Wheatley all touched the car and Crazy Boat motioned for the other three to do the same. Confused, the trio each placed hand against the cool metal and suddenly found themselves at a harbor near a pirate ship with a teal sail depicting roses instead of a skull-and-crossbones sitting next to an old beat up fishing boat. Crazy Boat walked over to the boat that was clearly his and pressed a button on some keys, causing a ramp to fold out, letting them up into the small ship. "This is the MS Rose, it stands for Merchant Ship Rose, once the SS Dark Horse, then the SS Capitalism." The group boarded the pirate ship and Crazy Boat very casually skipped over to the bridge and inserted the key into one of the futuristic and not at all pirate-like panels next the the very pirate like steering wheel. Sapphire was once again a human and now onboard the ship with everyone else. The ramp slid back up and went back to being a wall. And with that, the MS Rose headed out to sea, but only a little. Once they were over deeper water, Crazy Boat slowed down to almost a stop. There was a speaker on the front mast that started to play music, specifically _Bismarck_ by Sabaton, something that the trio didn't recognize. A fog had settled over the ocean despite it being the middle of the day, giving it an incredibly eerie feel, that, combined with the stillness of the water, sent a chill down Shuichi's spine. It was like something out of a movie and he was still getting over the fact that much of what he'd ever known was fabricated for some messed up TV show. And then, the chills turned to ice as he froze. He knew about several random things involving history, including the silhouette that was emerging from the fog with the appropriately timed lyric _'from the mist a shape, a ship is taking form'_. 

"That's..." He paused for a moment as the realization _sunk_ in. "...The Bismarck." Its flag flying uncomfortably high, guns ready to lock onto their target, the ship that should've been sunken at the bottom of the ocean was sailing towards them and other figures followed. A similar ship who's flag had been taken down, an aircraft carrier with an American flag flying high, what looked to be an oddly colored— and by that I mean all white— oil tanker, two ocean liners, and something that might also be an ocean liner. Soon, another ocean liner followed. The ships all slowed to a stop when they saw Crazy Boat's little pirate ship sailing in their path. It was much like a small child wandering onto the "big kid" playground and the older kids looking down at them with confusion in their eyes.

"Ahoy, maties!" Crazy Boat said into what looked to be a loudspeaker microphone. And considering the fact that they could hear his voice loudly through the speaker, they guessed that that's what it was. "We came to get you guys so we could all go get Starbucks! You don't have a choice— Hey, Lusitania, don't run away, I'm not gonna hurt you! Wait, you're probably scared of Bismarck and Tirpitz, right? I'll protect you, okay, just get back over— Oh for the love of god, Mauretania, can you go get your sister?" One of the ocean liners started moving and managed to intercept the one who'd arrived last, who now happened to be quickly moving away from the two German battleships and towards land. There was a moment of quiet talking that seemed to come from the ships before the one that had been fleeing towards land, Lusitania, just disappeared and the other, Mauretania, quickly headed back. She came unsettlingly close before turning into a human and she and a woman who looked very similar, boarded the ship, perfectly dry despite having just been in the water. The other ocean liner and the probably-an-ocean liner did the same. The trio of newcomers were quite shocked, to say the least. 

"I'll just meet you there, I'm going to make sure that there's no one who needs me before I take a break. Just send me the address via radio." A gentle but high pitched voice said from the "oil tanker" that the group now could clearly see was actually a hospital ship. 'Mercy' it said her name was. 

"Okay, will do!" Crazy Boat said and the ship sailed off. The two battleships merely went around the MS Rose and disappeared once by the dock, they too, were replaced by humans. This left the aircraft carrier. She didn't move for a few minutes before creeping forward and eventually becoming human and boarding the pirate ship as well, though not until she was about a yard away. Even Mauretaina had been further away at a slightly more comfortable three yards, at least. Crazy Boat very quickly went back to land and hopped out of the ship without even removing the key or lowering the ramp just so that he could grab Bismarck and drag him back towards the group. Tirpitz and someone who had most certainly not been there before were waiting nearby rather than briskly walking away to avoid being brought to Starbucks. As Crazy Boat sprinted after Bismarck, Sapphire removed the key and pressed the button that lowered the ramp, allowing the others to get off safely, though Kokichi had also jumped over the side of the boat, subtly using Imaginary Magic to keep him from stumbling as he landed. 

"So, how are we going to get to Starbucks?" Shuichi asked. 

"Sapphire, _duh_." Crazy Boat said, like it was the most obvious thing ever. But to be fair, it _was_ pretty obvious. Sapphire turned back into her normal form and everyone touched her, though some required a bit of force (cough, cough, Bismarck, cough, cough). Once more, it was only moments before they were at their destination. The Starbucks was pretty average, it looked like a Starbucks both inside and out, but the moment the barista's saw the group, they let out a collective groan. 

"You guys don't seem too popular." Maki pointed out. 

"Every time people from the Fourth Great Property show up, it's complete and utter madness." One said before taking their orders. 

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said awkwardly. 

"Nyeh, you guys should be nicer to the baristas, they have a lot to deal with already." Himiko pointed out.

"They really do have to deal with a lot, especially at my cafe, where they get so many customers, and I'm sure that here is no exception." One of the ship women said. She had silver hair up in a bun with a hairstick that looked kind of like some sort of radio tower in it, silver eyes, and a grey military uniform that appeared to be a modern American uniform though she had a grey skirt with a small slit on one side instead of pants. She had a yellow sash around her waist and a small anchor on one of her also grey boots. There were a few small model plane-sized military propeller planes, helicopters, and jets flying around her and one sitting on her left shoulder.

"Aren't you a military ship normally? Why do you have a cafe?" Maki asked as the group sat down. 

"I may be an aircraft carrier, but I'm also a museum. Specifically, I'm the USS Midway." She did a slight bow before continuing. "As such, I have a few extra luxuries for visitors." 

"Oh." Himiko said. Maki just nodded slightly to show that she was listening. 

"It's good to meet you?" Shuichi said, though it came out more as a question then anything else. "So, who's everyone else?" 

"I'm Carpathia from the Cunard line. You can call me Pathie." Said a woman with freckles, red eyes, short, wavy red-orange (mostly red) hair with black streaks and a single white one on her bangs. She had a grey suit jacket with white lapels and a bronze medal, and a black skirt that faded to the same red-orange color of her hair at the bottom. 

"Im Californian." Another introduced herself. She also had the same shade of red-orange hair but without any black streaks, just white bangs. Her hair was in a low bun and under a black WWI-era hat with a dark grey band on it. She too had red eyes and pale skin. Her cheekbones were very prominent and she wore a long black coat with a dark grey sash. She gave off a very 'I don't care' vibe that made you really hope that she wasn't one of the only people around who could help you. 

"But what's your na—" Himiko started but was cut off by Lusitania.

"I'm Lusitania, also from the Cunard Line, but you can call me Lusie." She said. She had short, mostly white hair that flared out a little at the bottom. She had two streaks of black in her hair on her bangs as well as one red-orange streak. She had a similar hat to Californian, though hers was light grey with a red stripe. She had on a long coat the same color as her hat with a thick red belt with black stripes on it. She also wore white boots with black soles and had light red eyeshadow. 

"And I'm her sister, Mauretania, but you can call _me_ Maurie!" Mauretania said. Her hair was very similar to her sister's, though the black strips were thinner and there were two red-orange strips instead of just one. She had on a very formal grey and black shirt with a red bow. She had a long white skirt and a red belt, similar to her sister but without the stripes. She also wore black heels. 

"I am _Tirpitz_!" Tirpitz practically yelled. She wore a grey and white striped dress over grey leggings and black angry heels. Her hair was short and a light grey color that matched her dress. Same as most of the ships, she had bright red eyes and pale skin and, like Californian, had very prominent cheekbones, though all her facial features were very sharp and prominent. The most striking parts of her outfit were a tattered red scarf, a black hat worn by the generals and captains of the German military in WWII, and a matching black jacket with a bright red lining that hung dramatically over her shoulders, somehow not falling off. "And that is my stupid bruder, Bismarck!" She said pointing at Bismarck who looked a bit more than mildly annoyed by being called 'stupid', a scowl plastered across his face. 

He had light grey hair that was a little darker on the underside. It was swept over the left side of his head, with the right side much shorter in a buzz cut. It didn't really fit the time period he was from, but it certainly fit _him_. He had a sharp eye shape and his eyes themselves were a burning red, his pupils thin and diamond-like. Like his sister, his face was very sharp and defined. He wore a scarf similar in shape to Kokichi's, though with a very different pattern. The side facing out currently looked the flag of the Kriegsmarine and the other side had the flag of the Imperial Navy. He had on a long light grey coat with darker sleeves and a black stripe at the edge of the coat's front panel. The right side of his coat had three stripes up to the side seam that mimicked the pattern on the side of his normal form. On the shoulders were the cloud like patterns on the front and back of his normal form. He also had on bright red gloves and a bright red belt. His pants were also this bright red, though his shoes were light grey like his coat and hair. He had a dark grey version of the hat Tirpitz had on that currently cast a shadow over his eyes that made him look even scarier. But the part of his outfit that scared most everyone were the guns. He had five visible, another in hidden his right pocket, unlike the one in his left that poked out slightly. Of course, he had tons more somehow hidden on his person. The four largest of his guns hung two on his back and two on his hips, names engraved into each of them: 'Bruno', 'Caesar', 'Anton', and 'Dora'. 

"Hey, there! I'm Unsinkable Sam, also known as Oscar or Oskar!" 

"Oscar or Oscar?" Maki asked. 

"One has a 'k' so it's Oskar, not Oscar." Unsinkable Sam explained.

"But they sound the same." 

"But that doesn't change the spelling! You can say 'Oskar' with a German accent and 'Oscar' with a British one if it helps." 

"It doesn't." Maki said, leaving the conversation at that, meaning that it was now time for the author to actually describe Unsinkable Sam. He had fluffy black hair that was extra fluffy at the bottom and had two little tufts of hair about where his ears would be if he had cat ears in his human form. A single clump of white hair fell over his nose, similar to the pattern on his fur in his normal form. He had big bright eyes in a very happy shade of green. You'd never be able to tell that he was Bismarck's ship cat just by looking. His outfit was plain with a white button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves under a black leather vest. He also had black denim pants that were rolled up to about halfway up his calves. He had black leather boots and gloves and a silver clip with 'KMS Bismarck' engraved in it clipped onto his vest. He looked a lot like a victorian paper boy. 

"I'm here." A soft, gentle voice said, the group turned around to see a woman who must've been Mercy. Like her normal form, her outfit was mostly white with red accents. She had soft red eyes and soft features as well as pink lip gloss. Her hair was white with red tips and was back in a ponytail except for bangs that went straight across her forehead, and two strands of hair that framed her face. She had on large red earrings shaped like medical crosses and her hair had a large pink bow in it, holding the ponytail in place. The ends of said bow's ribbon had a red cross on one and an American flag on the other. She wore a white dress that went just past her knees under a long white apron held with a red sash tied into a large bow. The front of the sash was a cross shape and had a little pink heart inside of it. Her shoes were white with red soles and she had pink stockings with red crosses on their tops. She also had white gloves and held a medical kit as if it were a sort of purse. "I hope you don't mind, but I found a friend along the way." She motioned to someone who had walked to the counter and was ordering drinks. This person was very clearly Mettaton from Undertale, who was being incredibly dramatic while ordering a water and some fancy drink. 

"You're getting water?" Kokichi asked, stifling a laugh. 

"Water is healthy! Unlike those sugary frappuccinos." Mercy argued as Mettaton handed her the cup of water. 

"Good day darlings!~" He exclaimed cheerily, dramatically sitting down on a table before promptly being pushed off by a single kick to the chest from Tirpitz. "Ow! You're going to dent me, darling!" 

"Das ist der plan." She shot back. 

"She said 'That's the plan.'" Unsinkable Sam said. 

"I figured." Mettaton mumbled as he stood up and went to get his drink. 

"Oh dear..." Mercy muttered before proceeding to do literally nothing about the violence. There was a lot of arguing and nothing else during the coffee break and the trio of guests were really starting to regret coming along. The only peace in the group was the small table nearby where Mercy and Midway were talking about American politics, so, as you might imagine, it was not very peaceful, though the two did agree with each other so there wasn't any fighting or arguing. It was just politics, which is never really peaceful. The two also talked about non-political things but no one really cared enough to listen in on the conversation. Just as the group was about to leave, there was a loud shattering of glass followed by the unmistakable sound of machine gun fire and loud roaring from the beasts that stalked just outside the city. Sirens blared and sent the group sprinting towards The Property. 

"The Property's only kind of far, so we can get there soon if we hurry!" Crazy Boat yelled as they ran. 

"Why aren't we just teleporting?" Maki asked, causing the group to stop. 

"Oh yeah, Sapphire's here." 

"Thanks for remembering me, Crazy Boat, I feel so flattered." And with that Sapphire turned into her normal form and teleported the group to The Property where they found Amelia on the stage making an announcement to the majority of The Property.

"Basically, do whatever gets things killed. Just don't kill yourselves or anyone else, just the beast thingies." She looked over at the city and then back to the audience. "Sounds like Albatros, Fokker, and the Red Baron are already helping. I wouldn't be surprised if they accidentally led those things here though. Old planes are kind of loud when on and I don't the blood red paint is going to help hide them. Plus, like 99% of the villains are idiots so they'd totally have their little minion thingies follow The King of the Sky." 

"Did she just say 'The Red Baron'? As in the World War One pilot?" Maki asked. 

"Yeah, don't ask." Crazy Boat said. 

"Too bad, I already did." 

"I'm heading to the ocean." Midway cut in. "My planes may be strong like this, but they're strongest at their full size. If anyone wants to come with me, please do, I'm a little rusty when it comes to fighting." 

"I'll go with you, but only because I too want to fight in my normal form. We still aren't allies, _American_." Tirpitz said, clearly upset with having to travel with an American, despite Midway being from a totally different war than her, one that didn't even involve Germany. 

"I'll go too." Olympic said, walking over while being followed by a rather awkward-looking yet pretty teenage girl with long brown hair, large glasses, and a strange-looking plushie on her head. The toy in question looked like a strange cross between a hyena and a unicorn, with brown spotted fur and a mane made of rectangular strips of coffee-colored fabric alongside a shimmery whitish horn, and beady black eyes. It also had a chocolate chip cookie in its mouth that was most definitely real and very obviously _not_ a part of the toy.

"Hi, I'm Yamoo." She said. "And this is Ismay." She pointed to the plushie with a smile. 

"Don't test him." Crazy Boat added and Yamoo nodded. Somehow, Ismay didn't fall off of her head. 

"I'm going with Olympic, by the way." 

"I plan on helping fight on land." Maki said before walking off towards the Battle Arena, likely to get a weapon. 

"Same." Kokichi sprinted inside, leaving Shuichi and Himiko to decide what they were going to do. Many people were setting off towards the city or going to the Battle Arena to grab weapons and maybe armor. 

"I don't really want to fight but I also feel bad about staying so I think I'm gonna go to the ocean too." Himiko said. "What about you?" 

"I'm not really sure." Shuichi admitted. 

"You could go and make sure everyone's okay." Mercy said. "That's what I plan to do. The city's other citizens matter just as much as everyone here, after all." 

<From here, you can choose what path you'll go down. They'll all connect again, so don't worry about that.>

<You'll meet different characters depending on who you go with.>

<The next chapter takes you with Olympic, Tirpitz, Midway, Yamoo and Ismay.>

<The one after that takes you with Maki and Kokichi.>

<And the chapter after that takes you with Mercy.>


End file.
